Mapleshade's Thanksgiving
by Destiny Willowleaf
Summary: It's Thanksgiving in the Clans, and most of the family has to come. This year, the feast is at Mapleshade's house. Oh no! One-shot


**I wanted a Thanksgiving story. That's why this is going like this.**

**The cats coming to the celebration isn't a 100% complete family tree, but that's as full as I could get it so this would be uploaded on Thanksgiving. -_-**

**I got the idea of cats living in dens as a family from EmpressTansy, WHO IS STILL AMAZING!**

"You did WHAT?!" Mapleshade exclaimed. "It's 7am, I haven't had my coffee yet, and we have to do WHAT?!"

"I'm sorry, but this year we have to host the family Thanksgiving." Appledusk replied.

"Oh man," she growled. "Kits!"

Larchkit, Patchkit, and Petalkit stop their playfight in the livingroom. "Yes Mapleshade?"

"Larchkit, can you help me call everyone?"

"Okay!" Larchkit replied.

Mapleshade handed her son a phone and a list. "Call everyone on it, and tell them to be here by 6 tonight."

"Got it!" Larchkit looked at the list. "Wait, there are 134 to call?"

Mapleshade facepawed. "Wrong list. Here," she meowed, handing him a list with 39 names.

Larchkit picked up the phone, and then started dialing all the phone numbers.

"Alright," Mapleshade muttered. "Appledusk, go get some Thanksgiving food, a list is on the fridge. Just multiply it by 20."

"Yes, Mapleshade," he replied, yanking the list and running out to the local cat supermarket because that's how it works.

"Petalkit, Patchkit, you two and I will be preparing the house," Mapleshade ordered.

Soon enough, everyone got to work. The kits were running around and making place marks, while Mapleshade was dragging extra seats up.

"Oh no," she meowed. "We're 40 seats short, and I don't even know why we have 95 extra seats!"

"Uh, Mapleshade?" Larchkit asked.

"Yes, Larchkit?"

"What about our room? Petalkit, Patchkit, and the other kits could be in our room. Maybe also the apprentices!"

"Maybe," Mapleshade replied. "We would need an adult as well."

"Appledusk could do it."

"Fine," Mapleshade replied. "Wait, 16 kits and 13 apprentices in one room? More like 3 adults."

"Get Princess and Feathertail to help."

Mapleshade sighed. _This is why I _NEVER _sign up for hostess._

She continued to ponder on how she could fit the remaining 11 cats with seating.

"Mapleshade! We finished!" Patchkit and Petalkit called.

Mapleshade turned to her other kits, and they had set up the kitchen table with a nice tablecloth, and 50 chairs(don't ask how). The couches were set up with tray-tables, creating 20 more spots. They also had a window in the wall, between the kitchen and dining room, and that freed up 5 more seats.

"Wait, where are the other 25?" she asked.

"Look up."

Mapleshade looked at the ceiling, and saw 25 chairs attached to it, as well as an old TV, a record player, and a couple laptops.

"What do you think?" Petalkit asked.

"How did you two do that?"

"Stepladders, duct tape, and bungee cords!" Patchkit replied.

Petalkit giggled. "This is how you get up." She scampered over to a ladder, and climbed up. "Don't worry, it'll support everyone. If it supports a TV, laptops, and a record player while we're jumping and our entire tool set, it should be fine."

"Wait, you were jumping with tools?"

"Yeah..."

Mapleshade sighed, but was happy that most of the seating was figured out. "So, do they just sit on the..."

"Wood? No. We have some of the blankets from the closet up there, and some pillows," Patchkit interrupted. "We can also expand it a bit, given enough time, about a dozen bungee cords, and 5 more rolls of duct tape."

"I'll tell Appledusk," Mapleshade replied, grabbing her cell phone.

"Appledusk?" she asked.  
>"What is it now?"<p>

"We need 5 rolls of duct tape and a dozen bungee cords. Can you get that?"

"Maybe. I would normally ask you to help, but since the kits are there, I can't."

"Yeah, Well bye!" Mapleshade hung up and turned to her kits.

"Break time until Appledusk's home. Petalkit, is your room tidy?"

"Yes!"

"Good," Mapleshade mewed. "We can all relax." Right then and there, everyone collapsed.

"You'll come? Great!" Larchkit exclaimed.

"I can't wait to meet another person with my name!" Larchkit #2 squeaked(She's Ferncloud's Larchkit.).

"Well, see you at the party at 6pm!" Larchkit replied, hanging up the phone. He turned to his siblings and mom, and saw all of them on the floor.

"What'd I miss?" he muttered.

After about half an hour, Mapleshade and the other kits awoke, and started preparing the meals.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Patchkit exclaimed, dropping the recipe book and running to the door.

He opened it, and saw his father trying to carry everything he bought.

"Lemme help!" Patchkit exclaimed, running outside to grab a few things.

Together, they brought everything inside.

"C'mon sis! We need to set up the last eleven seats!" he exclaimed.

"Dad got the bungee cords?"

"Yes."

"Let's go!" Petalkit dived into a bag, and grabbed the duct tape and the bungee cords. The kits soon got to work, and Appledusk was just in shock.

"How?" he asked.

"I still have no idea," Mapleshade replied.

Time flew by, and the food was ready. It was 3pm, but no one had arrived yet.

"Hello?" a voice asked.

"I'll see who it is," Mapleshade meowed. She was dressed up a bit, wearing a black bracelet with a few of her best memory charms, and a pair of silver gloves.

She opened the door to see Reedshine's side of the family, with Shyheart, Applefrost, Willownose, Rainflower, and Shellheart.

"Maply! It's so good to see you!" Reedshine exclaimed, tacklehuging her ex-mate's mate.

"Reedshine, you're choking-me!" Mapleshade coughed.

"Mom!" Shyheart exclaimed, prying her mother off of Mapleshade.

"Sorry!" Reedshine replied.

Finally, at 6pm, everyone was there. The kits and apprentices were upstairs, the adults were downstairs, and all was calm.

"WHO WANTS PIE?" Mapleshade shouted up the stairs.

Suddenly, all 29 kits and apprentices came rushing down the stairs.

"PIES!" they shouted.

"MOVE!" Appledusk exclaimed, getting all adults out of the mobs' way.

"I'm thankful for having all my awesome relatives!" Firestar said.

"I'm thankful for having food," Graystripe interrupted.

"I'm thankful for no continuity!" Shellheart put in.

"Wait, if we're in England, and Thanksgiving's an American holiday, why are we celebrating it?" Sorreltail asked.

**THE END!**


End file.
